Music Through the Silence
by albinotanuki
Summary: When an accident leaves Jojo deaf, will his family and friends pull his confidence through, but most of all, will he still find inspiration to write music?
1. Chapter 1

OOC: I know, I said I would write the rest of that Quest for Camelot fanfic, but I just don't have the inspiration to. Instead, I decided to do another Horton Hears a Who! fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or book, just this story.

* * *

A few months had passed since Whoville had been saved from becoming fried in a cauldron of beezlenut oil and if it weren't for Jojo breaking his years of silence to save the town, everyone would have inevitably died in a painful, burning death. Since that very day, however, he only spoke on occasion, but it was a vast improvement from his previous stark mutism. For Jojo, however, he didn't need words to communicate his feelings; he had his music.

As Jojo was polishing his whosophone, he looked at his reflection with a sense of pride. Whether it was a flute, guitar, or even a simple comb, Jojo was able to convey his inner emotions through the sound of the music he plays and writes. Though his parents would tease and say he had the loudest voice of any who, he found that his music spoke louder than his words ever could; if only he could have known HOW loud his music could speak.

Along with his whosophone, Jojo grabbed other knick-knacks for his music inventions in his observatory orchestra. He walked down the stairs and walked through the kitchen to the back door.

"Going to the observatory, Jojo?" his mother asked while washing dishes, as if she had eyes on the back of her head.

Jojo nodded to his mother as he went out the door with all his stuff and walked of to the observatory.

As he left, his father came into to help his wife with the dishes after reading an extra long bill.

"I noticed Jojo went out." said the mayor, taking a dish to wash.

"To the observatory as usual." Sally spoke, placing another dish in the pantry.

Thinking of Jojo, Ned sighed, "...You think he'll be okay up there?"

Sally laughed, putting another dish away, "Ned, I think the both of us know our own son well enough to know he'll take care of himself up there; he's been working up there for some time now. Besides, you know how teenagers are when you hover over their shoulders."

"I know but," Ned looked down, his scrubbing arm feeling limp, "ever since I realized how fragile life was living on a speck, I felt like I haven't been doing enough for the family, especially Jojo; he's just growing so far apart from us. If I'm not around when something bad happens--"

"Ned!" Sally took her husband's hand and looked at him "We're not going to be boiled in beezlenut oil." she smiled and kissed his forehead "Jojo's going to be okay."

Ned smiled. Sally was wise about her own family and if she said things were going to be fine, than she was probably right.

* * *

At the observatory, Jojo was working hard on his latest musical invention: an apparatus of string and woodwind instruments amplified with a large horn and powered by a small pressure cooker. Looking at both his new instrument and the blue prints and smiled in approval. Jojo decided to turn on the new instrument and the rest of his automatic symphony from top to bottom in his makeshift orchestra. The music played in an air of harmony and a chorus of bells, stings, lyres, and pipes all synchronizing with one another. Jojo looked down from a platform at his orchestra and listened to the euphoric choral sound of music. Jojo smiled in pride and pleasure of his music... but there was one sound amongst the music that turned his smile into a frown.

Jojo could hear a faint whistling sound in the orchestra, but it wasn't a flute or a pipe; when Jojo looked down, Jojo saw that the pressure cooker of his new invention had it steam valve plugged; he must've forgotten to unplug it, but if he didn't, his invention might explode and emit too much noise. Jojo tried swinging down to his invention as fast as as he could, but only to end up in the wrong place at the wrong time when he slid down a rope and, without thinking, swung in front of the giant horn. The horn burst with a loud, thundering bang that was so strong, the sheer power of the noise sent Jojo flying to the other side of the observatory, busting into a large timpani drum and knocking it over.

* * *

As Ned and Sally were putting the last dishes away, they both heard a loud bang and turned around and looked out the window. The parents were both in shock when they saw there was a whole in the wall of the observatory.

Ned was instantly in a panic.

"Jojo!"

The poor mayor stormed out the kitchen, not hearing his wife's cries to come back, but only the concern of his boy was flooding his mind as he ran closer to the observatory.

Bursting in through the cut-out door of the old, boarded up observatory door, Ned searched frantically for his son amongst the musical wreck, too frightened to see the massive dismemberment of

Jojo's musical inventions.

Suddenly, Ned could hear his son's moans being echoed from a giant timpani that had been knocked over and a small, Jojo sized whole in its drumhead. Ned ran and crawled into the timpani, seeing his son, limp, but slowly returning to consciousness. Ned scooped Jojo in his arms and shook him a bit to try to wake him up and save him. Jojo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his father. Ned sighed in relief.

"Jojo, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?--"

Jojo looked at his father with a bit of confusion; he could see his father's lips move frantically as if he was speaking in concern, but there were no words coming out. Was he actually SAYING anything? But then Jojo realized how much the inside of his ears were sore and there was a slight ringing in his head, but the ringing slowly turned to complete silence.

No matter how much Ned tried to ask if his son was okay, Jojo kept looking at him as if he was speaking some sort of foreign language; even when he tried to encourage his son to become mayor by telling him his stories in office, he would always seem to understand what he was saying (even when he didn't want to hear it).

"Jojo, whats the matter?"

Jojo couldn't understand what his father was saying, but he could see the concern in his eyes as he was checking him over.

Ned was a bit confused when Jojo kept pointing to his ears.

"Jojo, what are you-- wait, you mean you can't...?"

Ned gasped in fear. He scooped his his son in his arms, ran out the observatory door and came bursting into their house.

"SALLY, CALL THE HOSPITAL! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH OUR SON!"

* * *

OOC: Okay, some of you are probably wondering "Why isn't Ned and Sally using a dish washer? Are they stuck in the 50s or something?". Well, if you consider the time Horton Hears a Who! was publish, yeah, though I really was trying to use the dish washing scene so I can get the two in conversation. Also, I'm prepared to hear a lot of you say "OMG, JOJO'S DEAF! HOW COULD YOU, YOU ?!", so just post your coments after reading, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter. Not very long, but its moving.

Disclaimer: Do not own movie nor original book, just this story.

* * *

Jojo grimaced as the doctor looked in his ear with the cold, pointy otoscope. After looking inside his ears, he turned to the parents.

"His ears are VERY badly damaged, Mr. And Mrs. Mayor. I'm sorry, but even surgical repair isn't an option for Jojo."

"What about a hearing aid? Will that help at all?"

The doctor sadly shook his head.

"I'm really sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

Jojo didn't know what the doctor said to his mother and father, but judging from his sighing face and the way his parents were holding each other and (presumably) sobbing, he knew that the diagnosis wasn't very good. He hoped to Seuss's name that they were grieving over what he thought it might be.

Ned sighed after recovering from what he and Sally were told about their son.

"I guess... I should tell Jojo the news..."

The Mayor looked over at Jojo and took his hand. He didn't know how to tell his son the bad news as Jojo looked up at him, as if asking if everything was alright.

"Jojo, I'm not sure how to put this, but--" Ned squeezed Jojo's hand, trying to find the right words to speak, "but the doctor spoke to us and..."

Of course, Ned realized that Jojo couldn't hear a word he was saying, so he took out a pen and notepad, wrote on it, and showed it to him.

'You're deaf.'

Seeing the note confirmed what Jojo already knew, but it was enough to let him know that nothing else could be done. It was still hard to believe though; the boy with the musical ear turning deaf, and to his own music as well.

Jojo sat there on the examination table without word or a simple reaction as both his parents wrapped their arms around him, but it wasn't enough to comfort Jojo.

* * *

Jojo sat on his bed in his small, dark room playing his whosaphone. He knew the notes and the keys, but his fingers stumbled as he pressed the keys. It was hard to play music without hearing it. He knew he was playing, but even if he could hear, he knew there was no music coming out. Jojo grew more frustrated with each fumble until he became so angry, that he threw the whosaphone.

Jojo looked down at the dented whosaphone on the ground with shock. He had never thrown away anything musical in a tantrum before, even if he was just learning how to play; for as long as Jojo could remember, music had always been his passion, from simple beginnings of plucking the string of his favorite yo-yo. Now that Jojo was deaf and could no longer hear the music, all inspiration seemed to slip from his hands. It was like a part of him had went away along with the music. Jojo hung his head and began to cry painful tears, unbeknown to him that his father was watching him from the crack of the door.

Ned watched his son with a heavy heart. It was painful to see him so sad. There were times in his life when Ned felt helpless in comforting his children, but with Jojo who was now deaf, how could he help? He couldn't soothe him with encouraging words nor hold him in his arms without scaring him away.

Sally came over to Ned's side, tapping his shoulder, after tucking their daughters in to sleep.

"The girls have been asking about Jojo;" she spoke, "they're really concerned about him."

Ned looked back into Jojo's room and closed the door shut so neither he nor his wife could hear his sobs.

"I think we all are, Sal..." Ned sighed remorsefully, "I just wish there were something we can do for him."

"...Maybe there is." Sally spoke as if an idea had popped into her head, "Didn't Dr. LaRue say she had a deaf cousin?"

"Wait," said Ned catching on, "are you saying that we should get someone for Jojo to bond with?"

"Or at least someone to learn from so he can overcome his disability. In this time, I think a mentor could help him to save himself."

Sally hit the nail right there; she knew Jojo was a sensitive little who that needed guidance in tough times. If he didn't have it, who knows where he might end up.

"You're right." Ned nodded in agreement, "I'll give LaRue a call and see if we can touch base with her cousin." and before heading off, he kissed his wife on the cheek. "I knew I did right in marrying you."

* * *

OOC: Okay, so now you've read, so now review.


	3. Chapter 3

OOC: Okay, this chapter might get a little trickey to read, so I'm gonna make it a little easier for you. Sentences in "these" are spoken and the occasional quotations, 'these' are thoughts and written down words, and /these/ are in sign language.

* * *

Jojo woke up the next morning. The sun had already poked his head into the room as Jojo tried to adjust his eyes to the light. Then he looked over at his radio-clock It blinked 9:22 repeatedly; way past when the alarm should go off and it probably was still going off. He tapped on the button to shut it off (though it wouldn't make much difference for him if it were still on), and looked down at whosaphone he left on the ground.

'So much for late-night practice.' he thought to himself.

Jojo realized he had acted childish last night, throwing his instrument and crying in a tantrum, but he knew he couldn't do much for his passion for music. Perhaps it was best not to play music anymore; it would cause too much of a racket for others and since his hearing was gone, so with it was his inspiration and joy to play music. How could a composer find joy in his music if he couldn't hear it? So Jojo decided to get out from bed, pick up his whosaphone, and put it away in his closet, but as he went over to the other side of the room, something caught is eye.

Jojo looked out from his window and noticed a small pearlescent car out in front of the home driveway. From the tracks left on the pavement, it seemed it had just pulled up a while ago, but there was no trace of the driver anywhere. He hadn't heard of any guests coming over, but than again, he hadn't heard anything since the accident.

Quietly, Jojo's father sneaked into his room and tapped on his shoulder. Jojo turned around and looked up at his father questioningly.

"Hey Jojo! 'Sup?" his father spoke awkwardly, "Listen, you're mother and I were talking last night and we were thinking that since the accident, you could use a bit of some help coping."

Jojo didn't know what his father was saying, but judging from the car outside and the nervous expression on Ned's face, it seemed like it had something to do with him. Jojo thought to himself, 'Dad, please don't tell you got me another social worker.'

Ned continued to speak.

"Well, we were able to have Dr. Larue's cousin, Meredith LaRue, to come over and--"

Ned then was reminded that his son couldn't hear, so in an awkward response in order to communicate to Jojo, he took out the pen and notepad once more and jotted down 'Meredith helping. U 2 bond.' before handing the note over to Jojo.

Jojo read the note. He didn't know what his father had concocted for him, but he was a bit reluctant to "bond" with anyone at that moment. Still, to make his father happy, Jojo smiled slightly, as if saying he would see this 'Meredith'.

Ned smiled at Jojo and went skipping over to the doorway and looked over to their guest.

"Okay, he's ready. You can come in now."

As Ned stepped out of the room, another who stepped in. Meredith was tall, looked to be around her college years, and she certainly DID look like a LaRue with her pink fur and robin's egg blue eyes. Meredith smiled at Jojo and tossed her long braid aside as she walked over to him, taking the notepad.

'Hi. You must be Jojo.' she wrote, 'I've heard a lot about you.'

Meredith handed the notepad back to Jojo.

Jojo sighed deeply, looking at the note wit apathy, and wrote back.

'I bet you've heard all about the accident too, huh?'

Meredith looked at the note and nodded slightly, not knowing how to respond. It was hard to tell, but Jojo thought he saw a slight insecurity in her face. Perhaps he was a little too blunt with his note, but it did seem a bit annoying for people around him to feel sorry for him; Jojo continued writing.

'I don't want to be pitied.'

Meredith sighed. She wanted the young who to feel better about himself so she thought, but how? Then, it hit her.

Smirking a bit, she wrote down, 'What makes you think I would pity you? I'm deaf too, you know.' and drew a winking smiley face on the page.

Jojo looked at the note and laughed a bit; this Meredith person seemed to have a good sense of humor. Perhaps it was silly for him to act "emo" in front of someone with more experience in what they both had than he was. Perhaps a little bonding WOULD benefit Jojo a bit.

'So,' Jojo wrote, 'are you in college? If so, what sort of classes are you taking?'

Meredith responded, 'Yes, I'm in college. I'm hoping to get a degree in the performing arts, but I'll probably end up with a career in teaching elementary kids Sign Language.'

'Sign Language' Jojo pondered, 'That sounds interesting.'

Jojo took out his pen. 'Would you mind teaching me?'

Meredith smiled and signed, /Not at all./

* * *

Morning quickly passed into Noon as Meredith and Jojo were signing away.

Meredith signed, /You're re really good at this, you know that?/

/Well, I try to learn as much as I can./ Jojo smirked.

Meredith smiled. It was then she had spotted Jojo's whosaphone on the ground where Jojo had accidentally left it before seeing Meredith's car outside. As her curiosity got to her, Jojo realized what Meredith was looking at and tried to stop her before she walked over to the whosaphone and cause him further embarrassment, but she had already picked it up and was looking at it.

/Please don't touch./ Jojo signed, grabbing his whosaphone back from Meredith.

/Sorry./ Meredith signed back in a bit of embarrasment, /You play?/

/I use to,/ signed Jojo, staring at his reflection in the whosaphone, /but after the accident, I'm not sure if I'll ever play again. I'll miss the sounds of birds chirping and the voices of my friends and family, but I'll miss music the most; it's been a part of me all my life; I could express myself with music more than I could ever say in words, but ever since I went deaf--/ Jojo looked away from his reflection and sighed sadly, /I've felt like I've lost my voice./

Meredith knew that Jojo said earlier he didn't want to be pitied, but "hearing" his little story got her thinking. As a child, she too had trouble with expressing herself and, like Jojo, was once considered a "mute". Though she wasn't a hearing who like Jojo was, Meredith felt a bit of empathy him and wanted to do something to cheer him up. Suddenly, Meredith spotted Jojo's radio-clock came up with an idea.

Jojo was a little bit confused when Meredith walked over to his radio-clock and turned the radio on. Why would she be turning on the radio if she was deaf? His naive confusion continued as Meredith took Jojo's hand and placed it on the radio.

/You feel that?/ Meredith signed, /Thats your music right there. Its a little something my cousin taught me a long time ago./

Jojo was still a bit confused. He focused his hand the radio, but couldn't exactly "feel" what Meredith was talking about. He then closed his eyes; a small vibration pulsed through his fingers. The sensation seemed familiar; Jojo remembered the same sensation he always got from when he was playing music in his observatory; he always thought it was just the sound that brought him joy, but Jojo realized that he was also "feeling" the music he created.

/Yeah./ Jojo looked up at Meredith with a smile, /I feel it now./

At that very moment, Jojo's father came bursting in through the door, covering his ears, and ran in between Meredith and Jojo, turning down the radio.

"Umm, hey." Ned spoke, turning to Meredith, "Not to be a bother or anything, but the radio was kinda loud-- I mean, I know its kinda hard to hear for ya, but I don't want anyone else in the family going deaf-- Not that there's anything wrong with being deaf-- I mean--" Ned tried t catch his breath, trying not to embarrass himself in front of their guest, "Just keep the volume down. Okay?"

Ned made and awkward exit out of the room.

Though the mayor's nervous words were a bit jumbled, Meredith seemed to understand what he said by the blushing red in her face; it was a bit embarrassing to be told to turn down music when you didn't know how loud you were playing. On the other hand, it was a bit funny and she and Jojo laughed.

* * *

After spending time with Jojo, it was time for Meredith to go. The McDodd's, along with Jojo, were saying their goodbyes before as they shown her to the door.

"Thank you SO much for stopping by and helping out our son." smiled Sally.

Meredith smiled and, in a slight accent, spoke,"I was glad to do it. Here," she pulled out a book of Sign Language and handed it to the parents, "this'll help if you want to talk to your son."

"Oh, Who Sign Language; this looks like fun." said Ned as enthusiastically as a little kid getting a Christmas present, taking the book. "Thanks you!"

Meredith chuckled a bit, pleased by the mayor's compliment, then bend down to sign to Jojo.

/It was nice meeting you, Jojo./

/You too,/ Jojo signed, /and thank you for helping me get my confidence back."

/You did that on you're own; all I did was put your hand on radio./

At that moment, Meredith ruffled his hair a bit in a playful manner; Jojo didn't mind one bit.

"Well, I best be going." Meredith spoke as she got up, "I'll see you later."

As the family said farewell to their new family friend, Jojo couldn't help but smile. Meredith was a very good friend indeed to stop by. It was good to have someone who cared about him and, despite his new world of silence, he finally found the courage to want to get back to his passion: music.

* * *

OOC: Okay, chapter 3. I know the ending was a bit weak, but if you want more to the story, please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is a bit of a short chapter, but I hope you'll like it.

* * *

As time passed, Jojo and his family were adjusting to Jojo's special needs. Everyone was encouraged to learn sign language and Jojo would go to special classes to catch up with his work. Sometimes, the family would stop by in the Deaf community to get a sense of cultural enlightenment while Ned would cringe in fear and embarrassment because, as the mayor would put it, "I don't know what I said to that lady back there, but judging from that slap, I probably need to go to a sensitivity class." With all the support Jojo was getting, his confidence was growing stronger and stronger and he wanted to get back into something he had always loved.

Jojo was happier than ever to find inspiration in getting back to writing music. He enthusiastically studied the way sounds vibrate and was training himself to detect the slightest sensations from the instruments he was playing. A whole new world seemed to be opening up to him as he began to trust his other senses to guide him.

* * *

One night in his room, Jojo lay out a box of tuning forks. As he played each prong, he carefully watched how each note made its distinctive vibration and jotted down the frequencies in his notes. At that moment, his father came into the room.

/Hey, Jojo. How's it hang'n'?/

True, Ned mixed up the signs at times, had grammatical errors in his signing, and would throw in the occasional fake "gangsta" signs as a way to be "cool", but at least he was trying, and he wanted to communicate with his son.

/Great, dad./ replied Jojo, /Just making some notes for later use./

/Cool./ his father pulled out a pamphlet, /Meredith has invited us to her dance recital if you want to come. Of course, I understand if you don't want to; ballets are kind of girlish./

/Actually, I'd like to go./ Jojo smiled. In fact, he wanted to see his friend again.

/Really?/ signed Ned, a bit confused on why he would want to go see a ballet, but happy he wanted to go, /Thats great. I'll let everyone know so we'll be able to get seats./

* * *

It was a full house at the Who U. concert stage. The McDodd family had a mayoral reservation for their seatings. Many of the girls were bouncing in their seats in anticipation for the ballet to start while the older members of the family patiently sat while reading their pamphlets and checking the time. Jojo, like usual, was quiet. Whether his deafness kept him from being distracted by his loud sisters and the audience or not, Jojo seemed less annoyed and less broody as most would normally find him. Deep down, Jojo was excited to go to see the ballet; ballets were well known for their music scores as well as dance... Of course, seeing Meredith perform wouldn't hurt.

The lights began to dim down and the overture began. Jojo could feel the vibration of the crescendo music from the ground to his feet. It was quite a pleasant piece to "listen" to (as well as to have a nice little massage). Finally, the curtains were drawn. The scene was lit with a fantasy violet against a shining lake background. The dancers began coming out one by one.

The McDodd family's eyes lit up when they saw Meredith come up on stage, but none were wider than Jojo's. The way she twirled in her sparkled tutued fur and balanced on her pointed toe-shoes looked as if she were fluttering through the air. Each movement she made seemed in sync with the vibrations of the music, even though she, like Jojo, was deaf. No, Meredith was not the leading star of the show, but she certainly caught the young who's attention. She was precise, graceful... beautiful...

* * *

After the performance, the McDodds went back stage to congratulate Meredith. Jojo was both anxious and excited to see her again. Meredith was brushing her tutu back stage when she saw the family come by.

"Oh, hi there." Meredith smiled, putting her brush away.

"Hey." Ned spoke, "We just wanted to drop by and thank you for the performance."

"Oh, I just wanted to something nice for you guys for the Heck of it." Meredith smirked and bent down over to Jojo, /Hey Jojo./

Jojo blushed when Meredith greeted him. His fingers were fumbling, trying to form words.

/Hi./

His sisters in the back were giggling. If Jojo were able to hear them, he would have been blushing until he was as red as ripe brickle berry.

"Alright girls, thats enough." Sally said coaxing her daughters, "The kids liked the ballet as well." she spoke, facing Meredith so she could read her lips.

"I'm glad." Meredith spoke.

"Well, you probably have to get unfurred soon, so we'll have to get going soon." Ned spoke, looking at his watch.

All the girls sighed. They wanted to stay and see all the other pretty ballerinas, but it WAS getting late for them.

/"Okay then, good night."/ Meredith both spoke and signed, /You too, Jojo./

Jojo, still dumbstruck by Meredith's presence, just stared at her in her sparkling tutu and nodded without as much as thinking.

Meredith just smiled at Jojo and his family before heading off. Watching her walk away, Jojo couldn't help but hear a soft melody in his head by the beat each step Meredith took. Jojo smiled; he now knew what kind of music he wanted to write.

* * *

So yeah, I decided Jojo should develope a little bit of a crush on Meredith (I know, cliche Mary-Sue moment, but Jojo IS a teenager). Anywho, if anyone wants more story, please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

OOC: Sorry if this new chapter is hard to understand; I had a hard time figuring out where I wanna go with the story. Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

Jojo worked diligently on his new composition. Whether at school or secretly staying up past his curfew, Jojo wrote down notes and scores on several sheets of paper until his hands were cramping. The one positive thing he liked about being deaf was that there was little distraction from anything or anyone from the outside world to keep him from working, or at least for a short amount of time. It didn't matter if Jojo was deaf or not, he, like Beethoven, was able to hear the music he was writing inside his own head. He was so motivated, but somehow in his work, he felt a sense of... loneliness.

As Jojo was getting out of his last class at school, he noticed some girls looking over at Jojo and laughing. Now, this was nothing new for Jojo; he was use to people making fun of him either for his size, solitary lifestyle, or even the selective mutism he had in the past and still at times struggles with, but somehow, this seemed a little different. Jojo wasn't a pro lip reader, but he was able to catch most of what the girls were saying and from the looks of it, what they were saying didn't "sound" very pleasant.

"Can you imagine it? Short, mute, and now deaf."

"I know; how much bad luck can you get?"

The girls giggled. Jojo found it quite rude to say bad things about other people, especially right in front of them. Normally, he would just turn away and just bare with the jabbing comments, but he figured, now that he could speak, that he could tell the girls to stop.

Gathering up his courage, Jojo walked up to the tall girls and spoke up to them with a stern face.

"Just because I can't hear doesn't mean I don't know what you're all saying about me..."

The girls just stood their, staring. Perhaps Jojo had set them straight about not making fun of others, but he was sadly mistaken as they all burst into laughter.

"He's even beginning to get one of those deaf accents too!"

Jojo was both shocked and embarrassed as the girls laughed in his face. Jojo hated it when someone laughed at him, but somehow, it always felt worse when the people who were laughing at him were girls; girls who treat him more like a naiive child than a respectable grown who. It was as if they didn't see him as a person at all. It made him feel so angry to see the girls open their mouths wide in a jeering cackle that Jojo started running away from the girls and their cruel laughter, not wanting them or anyone else to see the tears that were forming in his dark eyes. He wanted to get away from it all, but where can he go? As he ran out of the school building, Jojo looked across the city, wiping the tears from his face, over at the tall hill where the observatory stood, quiet and abandoned.

Everyday when Jojo would walk home from school or was in his room alone, he would look out at the old observatory and sigh a bit. He missed his orchestra; playing music with his inventions always made Jojo feel like he was with company. Ever since the accident that left him deaf, the observatory was left wrecked, both the inside orchestra as well as the large, gaping whole that stuck out of the building like a leaking bullet wound to the chest while the displaced instruments served as its displaced organs. His parents (primarily his dad) told him it was best not to go near the wreck because it was too dangerous; Jojo had been to the observatory since he was a kid and it was already in ruins, but he was able to fix it up to his liking; it wasn't as if he was going to ask his dad for government money to fix up the place; he could fix it himself, and thats what he decided to do.

* * *

Ned was worried sick; Jojo hadn't returned from school and it was already close to dinner time. Jojo was known to wonder off at times, but rarely would he disappear in the near light of day. Ned couldn't have his only son gone without knowing if he was okay. What if something were to happen to him like what happened at the observatory not long ago? The mayor tried calling everyone he knew, asking if they had seen Jojo, while Sally was busy settling with their restless daughters.

"Mom, Jojo isn't going to come back," whined one of the girls, "can't we start dinner now?"

"No one eats until everyone is at the table, sweetheart." Sally sighed while trying to calm down a colic Heddy.

"Well, he's not at any of our friend's or neighbors houses." Ned sighed, putting the phone down, "I don't know where else to look now."

"Well maybe this is a good time to see if he's at the observatory; I'd go to look, but I've got all these girls to look after." Sally spoke, finally able to get her baby to burp and settle down.

"The observatory?! Jojo isn't allowed to go near the observatory; not after the accident."

"Ned, do you really think our own teenage son is really going to listen to that kind of advice? He loves going to the observatory too much to keep away."

"But--" Ned tried to protest, not wanting to go to the observatory, but he just couldn't say know to his wife's evil eye."Fine, I'll go see if he's there."

* * *

Ned trudged along outside down the dirt path leading to the observatory. He didn't understand why his son wouldn't be afraid of going off to the observatory; he didn't want to think of Jojo disobeying him by going go off to doing something dangerous and get himself hurt like last time, but Ned knew in his heart that his hopeful wishes of his adolescent son wouldn't come to avail. As he opened the observatory door, he saw Jojo working on another large contraption. His fur was messy and full of grime. He had been working so hard on rebuilding, his father worried he would collapse in exhaustion, so nervously, Ned walked over to Jojo's side and tapped him on his shoulder, lightly so his son wouldn't hurt himself while startled.

Jojo looked at his dad in surprise and turned his head away, afraid of what he would say or do to him. /Dad, hey. Didn't hear you coming./ Jojo nervously laughed.

Ned sighed in slight disappointment as he turned his son's head to look at him as he signed, /Jojo, what are you doing here? You know its dangerous./

/Dad, it just needs some fixing and I can take care of it myself./

/Jojo, you remember what happened last time?/

/So one of my inventions blew up in my face made me go deaf./ Jojo signed while grabbing a screw driver /It only happened once; I've learned from my previous mistakes./

Ned grew more worried of his son's rebellious attitude. /But what about future mistakes? Are you going to look after those too?/

/I'll be careful, Dad; I'm not a child anymore./

"YOU'RE MY CHILD!" Ned's eyes widened as he realized he was shouting, for once was glad his son couldn't hear. /Jojo, this is serious; you're always putting yourself in danger./

Jojo threw his screwdriver to the ground. /I'm only doing this because it's what keeps me alive; music has always kept me alive, but you just never seem to get it./

/I do get it, but what I don't get is why you always have to spend your time here with all these 'death traps'./

Jojo had it with his dad. His inventions weren't death traps, they were life savers; he would die without his music.

"Because they don't just talk to me, Dad... they listen... Everyone else just ignores me."

Ned was a bit confused. He knew he had times fitting in at school and making friends, but as Jojo really that lonely? Were the giant instruments he made REALLY his only friends in the world?

Jojo waited for his father's response, but his dad just stood there looking at him. I was obvious to him that he didn't get it.

/Just forget it./ Jojo signed before stomping off out of the observatory.

Ned tried to catch up.

"WAIT, JOJO!"

* * *

OOC: So, please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

OOC: Okay, last chapter. I'm sorry if this came out pretty lame; I know you all had high expectations for this, but at least we get to finish the story. Anywho, go ahead and read.

* * *

It poured late in Whoville that night. Lightning struck the black sky like a whip striking across the flesh of one's own bare back and the thunder roared across the sky and bellowed loudly down below the ground causing it to shake. Jojo was unaware of the thunder; he was unaware there was even a storm, despite the cold rain hitting against his face like nails and soaking his fur from head to toe. He kept on running through storm, splashing from puddle to puddle, not wanting to go back home and face punishment from his parents, but at the same time, wished he didn't run away at all.

Jojo finally stopped to catch his breath and fell down into a puddle of mud. Tears were forming in his ryes from guilt and regret. Jojo wanted to tell his father he was sorry for rebelling against him, but that would only mean he would never see his observatory again. Dad must've been so mad now that he'd probably want to forbid him from ever playing music. Jojo was scared to go back home. Getting up from the mud, he noticed how dark sky was, both by the darkened rain clouds and realizing it was late in the night. He wondered how long he had been running all this time. Jojo shivered from the cold; he needed to get warm and dry before catching pneumonia. Jojo looked around and realized he was in the Whoville Deaf Community neighborhood; maybe Meredith could lend him a place to stay for the night. He started dragging himself over to Meredith's apartment not too and rang the doorbell.

Meredith was fast asleep when her sonic boom alarm clock started to vibrate her bed. She woke up groggily, seeing the alarm clock blinking with the words "doorbell" and "2 AM" on a tiny digital screen.

'Seriously?' she thought to herself, 'How did Mary-Lou predict that someone would be knocking at this late an hour?'

Meredith groaned a bit as she got out from bed, almost regretting to have her cousin hook up the doorbell system to her alarm clock; after a long week of studying for college exams, sleep deprivation was the LAST thing Meredith needed. She shuffled out of her room. Her hair was in a near-tangled mess and her eyes were slightly baggy from her disturbance of sleep. It was awful rude to disturb someone in their slumber and Meredith hoped whoever it was at her door wasn't just playing a prank on her or she would most likely throw a fit.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, too tired to care whether or not her pronunciation was understandable to the hearing ear.

Opening the door, Meredith gasped in shock as she looked down to see Jojo all wet, shivering, and a bit scared as well as lost. With tears in his eyes, Jojo looked up at Meredith with a pleading stare.

/My dad and I got into a fight./ Jojo shivered as he struggled to sign, /May I come in?/

Meredith's heart sank seeing Jojo look up at her with big tearful eyes; she couldn't leave anyone out in the rain to get sick. So out of compassion, Meredith opened the door for Jojo and let him inside. Meredith swiftly fetched a towel from the bathroom and helped Jojo dry off.

/You just sit here and I'll get you some hot chocolate to warm you up with./ Meredith signed as she showed him to the couch.

/Thank you./

As Meredith left the room to fetch Jojo a towel, Jojo sat down looking around the living room while trying to keep himself warm by curling up in his towel on the couch. The apartment was simply put together with only a few furniture to accommodate one who; It was obvious Meredith hadn't been living here for very long. The apartment itself seemed like a quiet place, not because Jojo himself was deaf or that he was in a Deaf person's home, but the feel of the small loving space was soothing; perhaps it was the simple Feng Shui Meredith was able to organize or perhaps Jojo was just glad to be in a safe and warm house away from the bitter cold. The quiet was soothing, yet seemingly uncomfortable to be far away from home and far away from his family.

Meredith came back with a mug full of cocoa topped with puffy marshmallows and handed the mug as she sat down next to him.

/Sorry I'm such a mess; I wasn't expecting company./ Meredith signed while pulling her messy hair back, /So, do wanna tell me what happened with you and your dad?/

Jojo sighed, taking a sip of his cocoa before signing.

/Well, you heard about how I lost my hearing at the observatory where I make most of my music inventions, right? Well, my dad has been pretty paranoid about me going back there since the accident and has pretty much forbidden me to go back./

/But you went back to the observatory anyways, right?/

Jojo nodded sadly, taking another sip.

/We got into an argument about it and I got frustrated and walked out. I feel so stupid now. I shouldn't have lost my temper, but the observatory is my special place; I've been going there since I was a kid to make music. I just wish he wouldn't be so angry at me. He just doesn't seem to get it./

As Jojo curled himself up in a ball from embarrassment and discomfort, Meredith began to ponder the situation. She knew Jojo was mostly a good boy, but he was also in his teen years, which is one of the hardest stages of a who's life and one where its common to rebel against their elders; his father must recognize this as well.

/I don't think he was angry at you, Jojo. I think your dad feels as if he's to blame for the accident./

/Why? He didn't do anything wrong./ Jojo was a bit puzzled and put his mug down on the coffee table as he listened with intent.

/Well,/ Meredith crossed her legs, /parents know its a big responsibility to raise a child and sometimes when something happens, like when you lost your hearing, they sometimes blame themselves for not preventing the situation from happening. Your father is also probably worried because you're almost an adult who's taking on his own responsibilities, so he thinks holding onto you and sheltering you would keep him from losing his little boy./

/But-- isn't that being overprotective?/

/Sometimes we end up doing irrational things for rational reasons. Your father love you and he only is trying to do what he thinks is best. You've already had time to heal, Jojo, now your father needs to catch up./

Jojo sat back and thought deeply at Meredith's words. True, his father was one who would worry a lot about him and his sisters, but he never realized being a parent meant so much. Throughout most of his life, Jojo saw his father as merely a father who bumbled all the time, but now he saw he was also a who with flaws and conflicts just like him. Perhaps he should have given him more respect than not have been so stubborn as he was earlier.

/If you want, I can call your parents on my teletype and let them know you're here./ Meredith signed, putting her hand on Jojo's shoulder.

Jojo was only half paying attention to Meredith's signing. Even in her unkempt fur with most of the lights out in the room, she still possessed a haunting amount of beauty to make his breathing stand still. Her sweet smile seemed to spring out a sweet amoroso inside Jojo's head. To him, she was an angel. Of course, looking at her silhouette in the faded light, Jojo realized she was a few years his senior (odd enough not realizing that before when she mentioned she was in college).

/Meredith, how old are you?/ Jojo asked out of curiosity.

/Twenty./ Meredith answered while cocking an eyebrow in confusion, /Why do you ask?/

/I don't know./ Jojo shrugged, /Whenever I'm with you, I don't know whether I should see you as a friend, one of my sisters, or even a second mom. You're just so nice; most of the girls I ever meet up with usually make fun of me either for being short, quiet, or even yesterday, some girls at school were laughing at me for being deaf. Before you came around, I had a hard time with communicating my feeling and music was the only thing I had before I lost my hearing. You opened up whole new opportunities for me; I even found inspiration to write a ballet piece for you because, I--/

Jojo cupped his hands and blushed. He was so comfortable with talking to Meredith, yet somehow, talking to her now was uncomfortable. In his mind, Jojo wanted to hide an forget about signing to her about such embarrassing things, but his fingers wouldn't listen as they slowly emerged from his cupped grasped and formed those three little words.

/I love you./

Meredith seemed dumb struck and surprised when Jojo signed those words. He didn't know how she would react. Would she slap him? Would she push him out the door? Jojo cringed a little in fear of what she might do.

/Jojo, thats very sweet of you,/

Jojo wasn't expecting Meredith to place her hand on his cheek, but when she did, Jojo gasped and his face lit up like an LED bulb. Meredith's hand was soft and warm as if holding a two-week-old kitten up to one's face. His amoroso began to turn into a lively hymn with both orchestra and chorus filling his head. Perhaps Meredith felt the same way about him. Perhaps he had died unknowingly and was receiving this angel's blessing from heaven. Suddenly, Meredith took her hand away from the boys cheek.

/but I'm don't think I'm ready for that kind of love./

Jojo's brief moment of bliss halted with Meredith's words, crashing his symphony back into the silence he was now use to.

/What do you mean?/ Jojo asked in confusion.

Meredith looked away in discomfort and confusion. She didn't know what to tell the boy without breaking his heart, but Jojo could easily read the expression on her fact.

/I see. You just see as a kid./ Jojo sighed, pulling his towel towards his body as he sat in silence, /I should have known I wasn't meant to be loved./

Meredith looked over at Jojo with some concern. She didn't want Jojo to confuse love with lust, but she didn't want him to give up hope in finding any love at all. She sat next to him and tilted his head up to sign to him.

/Jojo, its not that I don't love you at all, I like spending time with you, I just... I don't think now is the right time. You're still quite young, Jojo; you still have lots of room to learn and grow while I'm already halfway through college and living on my own. In time, you'll probably find another someone who'll love you in the same way you love them and I'll probably just be just an old crush./

Jojo didn't know what to think. He could see Meredith was trying hard to make him feel better and in a way she was wise in her words, but he still felt crushed about her not fully returning his love.

/You are a bit younger than I am, I admit, but who knows; one day I might look your way, but... I think we should at least wait and see./ Meredith signed, putting her hand on Jojo's shoulder and giving him an optimistic smile.

Jojo thought for a moment. Perhaps Meredith was right to wait; he had been a bit foolish in the past and maybe with time, Jojo will be mature enough to make wise decisions on his own, and perhaps know when it was time for true love.

"I guess I need to try finding myself before I go around finding others." Jojo spoke, smiling up at Meredith. "May I call my folks and let them know I'm okay?"

"Sure." Meredith nodded, proud of Jojo suddenly maturing.

* * *

The storm had passed and the sky began to clear with stars glittering above. As Jojo's father pulled up in his car in the driveway outside of the apartment, Jojo sprang up with excitement when he saw his father from the window and came running outside towards him with arms wide open.

Ned had very little warning to let him know his son was about to tackle him and when he did, Ned was quite startled, yet glad and relieved once he realized it was his boy and in return, Ned wrapped in arms around Jojo in loving embrace.

As the two whos held one another, Jojo looked up at his father with sorrowful eyes and signed.

/Dad, I'm sorry for running away./

/No, I'm sorry./ his father replied with a deep sigh, /I shouldn't have been so overprotective of you. After that incident at the observatory, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I guess I should've been a little more trusting; I know how much you love your music./

Ned turned his head away in deep regret. He had only wanted the best for Jojo and yet he had only ended up hurting him and making him run away. He felt like the worst father ever for not listening to his boy and keeping him away from his passion, but his son just smiled up at his father and rested his hand on his shoulder.

/It's okay./ Jojo signed; a slight gleeful tune started to play in his head at that tender moment of compassion, /I forgive you and to prove it, I want to dedicate part of my new composition to you./

Well this was a surprise; Ned had tried to take away his music and had barely done anything for Jojo recently and now he wanted to dedicate him in a song? Ned couldn't really catch onto why Jojo would be so thankful to him, but he smiled in thanks and hugged his son... okay, so he was only going to get a "part" decimation, but it was better than nothing.

As Jojo returned the hug, he peeked over at the back of his dad's car to find a number of 2x4s, power tools, and interchangeable peaking out from the trunk.

/Are those hardware supplies?/

Ned eyes widened and blushed in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his neck before signing.

/Yeah, I kind of felt bad for not everything that's happened, so while I was looking for you, I stopped by the hardware store and picks up a few things. I wanted to surprise you by fixing up the observatory for you, but I'd probably mess everything up. I could use some help./

Jojo smiled. Perhaps his father had comprehended Jojo's words wisely and figured that his music was what made him happy. It seemed now that his dad really DID understand how much his music meant to him and wanted to be a part of it. With such a kind offer to help him fix up his observatory, how could he turn him down?

"I'd love to, Dad." Jojo spoke, but when he did, he thought he heard himself talk. He gasped in shock and he heard that as well.

/Jojo, what's wrong?/ Ned panicked, worried that something was wrong with his son.

"I can hear again!" Jojo smiled after hearing his father's voice, "I don't know how it happened, but I can hear again!"

Ned couldn't believe his own ears. Did his son say he could hear again? He dad to be pulling some sort of trick, so Ned tried speaking to Jojo and covered his mouth with his hands so he wouldn't read his lips.

"So, you can hear what I'm saying right now?"

"Clear as a bell, Dad." Jojo nodded to his father.

Ned was astounded. How was this possible? The doctor said Jojo would be deaf the rest of his life... but it didn't matter what sort of miracle cured Jojo's ears; Ned was just happy to be by his son.

As Jojo and his father held one other, Meredith LaRue watched from a distance from her apartment window and smiled proudly.

* * *

Jojo had finally finished composing his new music piece and was ready to play it in his newly restored observatory. Music played triumphantly as Jojo's automated symphony played their bells and whistles in all of its beauty. Jojo felt a sense of bliss as he composed his piece to his family and friends (something he would've been too shy to do before Horton and before he had lost his hearing).

After his piece was finished, Jojo the composer turned to his cheering audience and bowed in thanks.

"Thank you." Jojo smiled, "I'd like to thank my dad for being there for me when I needed it and for helping me repair the observatory."

His father smiled and gave his son a thumbs up with a bandaged up hand from accidentally hitting it repeatedly with a hammer.

Jojo turned and spoke to Meredith, who also came to "hear" Jojo's work.

"And thank you as well, Meredith, for teaching me how to find my music even in silence."

Meredith just shrugged modestly and, as a way of saying "you're welcome", kissed Jojo on the forehead. Jojo blushed bashfully and sweetly before rubbing the kiss off like a six-year-old boy who thinks he's caught the cooties.

"Quit being a tease!"

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

OOC: Yeah, pretty lame towards the end. I'm sorry this came so late; I had a bit of a Wii adiction during the Holiday break. Anywho, R&R if you please.

* * *

Well, I knew it would boil down to this sooner or later. Today, I got a bit of "constructive" crtiticism about my Horton Hears a Who! fanfic, "Music Through the Silence". No, I am not angry or sad about it, but I do want to clearify some things so that people will better understand WHY I wrote the story the way I did.

First, I often DID worry about Meredith Larue coming out as a Mary-Sue. Due take in mind though, that most of the story is certered around Jojo's thoughts and views and since he has strong feeling to Meredith and is young and new at the idea of love, of course he would see her as this "Goddess" to worship. Other than that, there isn't much to sugguest that Meredith it this perfect being to worship and in truth, could show more developement in other stories (other stories maybe possible, bit it all depends on my mood and if you want more stories).

Next, were the issue concerning "realism". I know its nearly impossible to learn sign language in a day and your hearing to all of a sudden come back after you go deaf, but remember that this is the world of Seuss and for all we know, whos could have the capacity to learn knew languages that quickly and I was also using the "gaining hearing back after going deaf" theme as a symbolic meaning of spiritual healing for Jojo. Heck, if everything in this story were to be close to reality, Jojo would probalby be able to get a cochlear implant just after losing his hearing and quite frankly, there wouldn't be any whos at all to tell the story.

And of course, there was the issue about the "phone" in the last chapter. Meredith doesn't have a phone, she has a TELETYPE; its like a text message phone for people who can't hear or talk. Read the sentence again, and then you'll understand how Jojo would "call" home.

Okay, are we clear now? If you have more questions, please feel free to drop by.


End file.
